Host Club at Alice Academy
by MySilentVoice
Summary: When selling Natsume and Ruka's pictures doesn't quite cut it anymore, Hotaru schemes up a new way to earn the money she so loves. By introducing a host club into Alice Academy, the girls enter a world where they have the boys at their feet, and money in their hands. And with this I declare, Alice academy's one and only host club...open!
1. Chapter 1

** Host Club at Alice Academy**

Summary: Our favorite characters of Gakuen Alice are now in middle school. Hotaru notices that they are becoming pretty good looking. She decides to put their good looks to use. How? By starting a host club!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Hotaru was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. She was so grumpy that when Mikan came to her asking for her daily hug, she didn't bother using her Baka Gun. Instead, she glared daggers at Mikan and stomped out of the classroom.

Now why was the Ice Queen so grumpy today? The answer was simple yet ridiculous. Of course, it was not the least bit ridiculous to Hotaru, in fact it was vitally important to her. So what could have angered our dear Hotaru-sama so? It was picture sales. Yes, Hotaru's sales were not going very well. Selling Natsume and Luca's pictures to their fans were hard these days. She had run out of good pictures to sell. Simply because Natsume and Luca weren't doing anything interesting lately.

Hotaru needed a new plan. A plan that would guarantee her a hefty sum of money for the next five years. Problem was, she could not think of anything. Still, Hotaru persisted. Everyday she thought up new plans, but none of them were good enough.

Finally though, one summer afternoon, the answer came to her. It was a warm day, and Hotaru was sitting in class, listening to Narumi sensei's lecture. Bored, she turned to look at Mikan. She stared at the brunette for awhile, when a brilliant idea hit her. She studied Mikan's honey brown locks, her big brown eyes, and her petite figure. Perfect. The gears in Hotaru's head began to turn, and in less than two seconds, Hotaru had weighed the pros and cons of her new plan, calculated the success rate, and devised how to put her plan onto action. For the first time in a week, Hotaru smiled. A very scary smile. It was more of a devious smirk, actually. Oh Mikan, she thought to herself. You are going to make me rich.

It was Saturday the following day. And on this day, five girls were invited to Hotaru's room. More like ordered to, actually. Their names were, Mikan, Sumire, Misaki, Nonoko, and Anna.

The five girls sat in Hotaru's room, waiting for her to bring them tea. They chatted amongst themselves about why Hotaru asked them here.

"I know! Maybe Hotaru wants to celebrate my birthday!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly. Sumire snorted.

"Don't be stupid Sakura! Your birthday is over already. I don't know what she asked us here for, but I don't think it's just for tea and cookies." Sumire said, casting her eyes around the room suspiciously.

Misaki nodded. "She most likely wanted a favor from us."

"I wonder what she wants. I've never been invited to Hotaru-chan's room before." Anna said.

"Me neither. It must be really important," Nonoko sighed. "I hope she isn't going to punish me for the time I accidentally spilled my potion onto her invention. I was too scared to tell her."

"No need to tell me. I already found out long ago." Hotaru said, as she walked into the room with cups of tea and some cake.

Nonoko bit her lip. "I'm really sorry Hotaru-chan! It was an accident."

Hotaru distributed the tea and cake. "No worries. Besides, you can make it up to me today. I called you all here to discuss a plan I came up with."

"Plan? What kind of plan?" Mikan asked as she took a big bite out of her cake.

Hotaru scowled. "Don't chew with your mouth open. Anyway, it is a plan that will earn me a lot of money."

The girls stared at her. "Fine. A plan that will earn all of us some money." Hotaru said, sipping her tea elegantly.

"And what do you plan to do? How will it involve us?" Sumire asked.

Hotaru stood up and dusted her skirt. Then she took a handheld remote from her pocket and pressed a button. A robot that looked like a elephant walked forward to stand beside Hotaru. Attached to the left side of its body was a screen. Hotaru pressed another button and the lights dimmed, the elephant's screen lighted up.

"Wow! This is just like a movie." Mikan said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Mikan, be quiet." Hotaru sighed.

She pulled a pointer out of the elephant's trunk. Hotaru turned to face her small audience. They looked at her expectantly. She began her briefing. " Now, lately, I have discovered that the money I get from selling Luca and Natsume's photos has been decreasing." A picture of Natsume and Luca appeared on screen. Sumire squealed in delight.

Hotaru ignored her and continued. "Anyway, sales have been going badly. That is why I have come up with a new plan. One that will earn me much more money than selling photos did. And so, I have decided to establish the first host club of Alice Academy."

All five girls gaped at Hotaru. Their mouths wide open, eyes wide. They fired a whole bunch of questions at her at once.

"Seriously, Hotaru-chan? How?"

"Yeah, how will you pull it off?"

"A host club, huh? Tell me more!"

"Wait, what does this have to do with us?"

"Um… What's a host club?"

Everyone turned to look at Mikan, who had asked the last question. She stared back at them, blankly.

Hotaru spoke, "I'll answer all your questions, starting with Mikan's. Now a host club is basically a club where beautiful people gather, to entertain people of the opposite gender. For the sake of the idiot, I'll say it this way."

She looked at Mikan. " In a host club, customers will pay money to spend time with good looking people. Do you understand, Mikan?"

Mikan thought about it for a minute. Then nodded slowly, " Yeah, I get it."

Hotaru nodded." Good. Otherwise I would have to hit you. Now, what does this have to do with all of you? Well, I have noticed recently, that all of us are actually quite good looking, and so, I would like to ask all of you to be the hosts of the club. You will spend time and entertain our customers. Of course, you will get a share in the profit."

The girls gaped at her again.

Hotaru ignored their shocked expressions and asked, "So, who would like to become a host?"

Sumire stood up and tossed her curls over her shoulder. "I will join of course! Without me, your host club will never succeed."

"Me too! Sounds like fun! And I will get payed too! Mikan exclaimed, raising her hand in the air.

Hotaru nodded. She turned to the other three. "How about you?"

Misaki thought about it for a moment. Then she grinned. "Alright, count me in."

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and nodded. "We'll join too, Hotaru-chan. Like Mikan-chan said, this will be really fun!"

Hotaru smirked. Her plan was going to work. She would be unbelievably rich in no time.

**This is my first Fanfiction! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Host Club at Alice Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**...**

The girls stood in the midst of the Northern Woods, gaping at the sight before them. A small part of the Northern Woods had been transformed into a construction site. There was a whole army of robots running about, examining blueprints and chopping down trees. Hotaru sat on her flying goose invention, calmly issuing orders to the robots through a megaphone. She spotted the five girls standing there, frozen to the spot, and flew over to them.

Mikan was the first to speak. "Hotaru! This is amazing! what's going on?"

**Baka!** Hotaru hit her with the infamous Baka Gun, and sent the brunette flying. She landed beside Mikan and hopped off the flying goose. "If you shout too loudly, my robots might malfunction."

Mikan had had tears in her eyes. "Hotaru, why did you do that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

Mikan pouted, then stood up with a smile on her face, apparently having recovered from the hit. "So what is all this, Hotaru?"

Hotaru turned to look at all the girls. "I'm building a place for our host club. It will be right here in the Northern Forest. I expect construction to be finished in less than a week."

"Wow!" The girls exclaimed.

"You built these robots, right, Hotaru-chan? Amazing, they're like a team of builders." Nonoko said, watching the robots.

"I specifically invented them for the purpose of setting up the host club. It was expensive to build them, so you all had better work hard to earn back the money." Hotaru said as she adjusted the builder's helmet on her head. It had the words, 'Goal:Money', on it.

"Um, right." The girls chorused.

"Good. Any questions?" Hotaru asked.

Anna raised her hand shyly. "Um, I was wondering, is what we're doing allowed?"

Everyone fell silent. Hotaru remained indifferent.

"I already got permission from the principals. They weren't very keen on the idea at first, but after I blackma- I mean, reasoned with them, they were more than happy to let me proceed with the plan."

No one said anything.

Hotaru climbed back onto the flying goose. As she hovered in mid-air, she said, "We need to do some advertising, so I want you all to give out some flyers."

"What flyers?" Sumire asked.

Hotaru didn't reply. Instead, she took a stack of flyers out from nowhere and dumped them on the ground.

**"**I expect ninety percent of the academy to know about the host club by this afternoon. Do not disappoint me." and with that, she left.

Mikan and the others were left behind, staring blankly at her, with a huge pile of flyers to be distributed within two hours. It was going to be a long day.

**...**

"Come to our host club's grand opening, okay?" Mikan said, smiling cheerfully as she handed out a flyer.

The boy she handed the flyer to, blushed and nodded his head. Mikan waved as he walked away. She turned to look at Misaki before heaving a huge sigh.

"Misaki-senpai, this is so tiring." Mikan said as she leaned against the wall.

They had been standing in front of the middle division's entrance for almost an hour, distributing flyers. Sumire, Anna and Nonoko were wandering around the academy grounds trying to distribute the rest.

"Just a while longer Mikan," said Misaki with a smile. "We're almost out of flyers anyway."

Mikan nodded. Then she stretched herself and smiled. She spotted some students headed for their direction. Waving the flyers in the air, she shouted, "Come to Alice Academy's first host club!"

As the students approached them, Mikan could see who they were. She scowled. It was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. She still hadn't forgiven him for peeking at her underwear that morning. Luca-pyon, Mindreader, and Fox-eye were right behind him. Natsume walked up to her and stared at the flyers in her hand.

" Hello, Sakura, what are you doing?" Luca asked, as he stroked his bunny gently."

Luca-pyon! Me and Misaki-senpai are giving out flyers to tell everyone about the host club Hotaru created." Mikan replied, showing him the flyer.

"Serious? A host club?" said Mindreader, as he took the flyer from Mikan. Fox-eye peered over his shoulder, studying the flyer.

"Cool. Who- What?" he said, snatching the flyer from Mindreader to take a closer look.

"Mikan-chan," Fox-eye said, eyes wide."You're one of the hosts of this host club?"

Natsume and Luca's ears perked up, they turned to look at Mikan.

"That's right! Me, Misaki-senpai, Curly, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan are all hosts. Hotaru asked us to." Mikan replied.

"What? Curly is a host too?" Mindreader and Fox-eye exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, she said the host club won't succeed without her."

Mindreader and Fox-eye looked at each other, and collapsed on the floor laughing.

"T-That's hilarious! Curly… A host! Ha ha ha!" Mindreader said, laughing hysterically.

"Ow, My stomach hurts from laughing!" Fox-eye said, panting.

"I am definitely going to the host club! Can't wait to see her make a fool of herself!" Mindreader snickered. Then both he and fox-eye burst out laughing, they rolled on the ground, getting in other people's way.

Everyone stared at them. Mikan decided to ignore them. She turned to face Natsume and Luca.

"Are you two coming?" She asked, giving them each a flyer.

"Uh, sure, Sakura," Luca said, blushing slightly. "You're coming too, right Natsume?"

Natsume stared at the flyer, then at Mikan. The two looked at him expectantly.

He snorted. "Why would I waste my time just to see polka dots entertain us? Heck, how can an ugly girl even become a host?"

The flyer in his hand burst into flames, turning into ashes. He turned and began to walk away.

"Natsume!" Luca called. Natsume just ignored him.

Luca turned to Mikan with an apologetic smile. "I'll try convincing him to go, Sakura. Besides, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

Mikan nodded. She looked a bit upset. Then she shook her head violently, clearing away the bad thoughts. When she looked up, her face was grim with determination. She shouted, "That idiot Natsume! I'll show you I can be a great host! Just you wait and see!"

...

"Natsume," Luca called. "Where are you, Natsume?"

Luca heard a rustling sound coming from the top of the biggest tree. He careful climbed up its trunk and hauled himself up to the highest branch.

Just as he had predicted, Natsume was there, leaning on the branch, eyes closed. Sensing Luca's presence, he opened his eyes.

"Natsume, I was wondering where you went." Luca said, sitting down beside Natsume on the branch.

"Hn." Was all he said.

The two sat there for awhile, not talking, just enjoying the cool breeze.

Finally, Luca spoke."Just now, you were angry weren't you? You even ignored me."

Natsume kept quiet.

Luca continued. "You were angry that Sakura joined a host club, right?"

Natsume glared at the sky.

Luca chuckled. "Don't be mad at the sky. It did nothing wrong. You know, Sakura looked a bit upset about what you said earlier. Maybe you should apologize, even if you didn't mean what you said."

Natsume ran a hand through his hair. "This is so stupid."

He leaped to the ground without making a sound. He turned back to face Luca.

"When is that idiotic host club's grand opening?"

For a second, Luca's eyes widened. Then he grinned and replied, "This Friday. Dress nicely, okay?"

...

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please review, I really want to know your thoughts on this! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Host club at Alice Academy**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**.…**

It was exactly 2.59 p.m., Mikan charged towards the Northern Woods, panting heavily.

"Just…a bit…further!" she panted.

Up ahead, she could see her friends in the host club's recently built courtyard. They turned to look at her and began cheering her on.

"Come on Mikan-chan!" Nonoko shouted.

"You're almost there!" added Anna.

"Go Mikan!" Misaki cheered.

"Raaaaaaaahhhh!" Mikan yelled, as she sprinted towards them.

But since she was Mikan, things had to go wrong for her. As she sprinted the last five metres, something hit her, hit her real hard, and Mikan went flying. She flew so high, up into the sky that she disappeared beyond the clouds.

Her friends back on earth looked up and stared at the sky.

"What nice weather we have today." Sumire said, completely unconcerned about the brunette's fate.

"Yes, a perfect day to become rich." Hotaru added.

"Um, what about Mikan-chan?" Nonoko and Anna said, still staring at the sky.

Then they heard a scream. It got louder and louder, until finally, they saw a figure in the sky, it seemed to be growing bigger every second.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko cried.

Mikan was tumbling towards earth, as fast as a meteor. She landed at Hotaru's feet with a loud thump. Her friends gathered around her, staring at the motionless girl. Hotaru bent down and poked her with a stick.

"Is…is Mikan-chan…" Nonoko said, eyes tearing.

Mikan's eyes flew open and she leapt onto her feet, screaming.

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko and Anna cried, as they ran to hug the brunette.

"Looks like she lived." Sumire said, examining her fingernails.

"Probably became dumber when she hit her head though." Hotaru said, as she polished her Baka Gun.

"Now, now." Misaki said, patting the brunette's head.

Mikan stopped screaming and looked around.

"I'm alive!" she shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

**Baka!** Mikan was knocked off her feet, and landed with her face in the dirt for the second time that day, courtesy of the Baka Gun.

"Hotaru! What did you hit me for!" Mikan yelled.

"You were eight seconds late. I told you not to be late or I would punish you." Hotau replied, already walking away.

"Hotaru," Mikan whined. "Wait, who hit me just before I went flying?"

Nonoko and Anna laughed nervously.

"Um, he did."they said, pointing to whoever was behind her.

Mikan turned her head, ready to give the culprit a piece of her mind, when-

"It's Bear!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the stuffed toy.

"Yeah, he's the one who hit you." Misaki explained.

"But what's he doing here?"

"I asked him to join us." Hotaru said, appearing out of nowhere.

"He's gonna be a host?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"Of course not, stupid. He's just going to be my assistant. We don't have enough people to help out."

"Oh." was all Mikan said.

For awhile, nobody said anything.

Sumire broke the silence. "Shouldn't we be getting ready? The grand opening's in an hour right?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yes, you're right. We still need to change and make some final adjustments."

**…**

"Mikan, put your hair down."

Mikan turned to face Hotaru. "What? Why?"

"Because, stupid, you look ugly with your hair up." Hotaru explained as she undid Mikan's pigtails.

"But I don't like it down." Mikan whined.

"Don't complain. If you put it down, I'll be richer."

Mikan pouted. "Fine."

It was ten minutes to the grand opening and the girls were currently in the dressing room changing. Misaki had been asked to design their clothes, and she did a great job. Anna wore a baby blue dress with puffy sleeves, the hem of the dress ended at mid-thigh. Nonoko wore the same dress, except it was a light pink. They wore doll shoes. Sumire wore a green tube dress that reached her knees. It shimmered beautifully as she moved. She wore two inch heels. Misaki wore a sleeveless dress with a white satin ribbon around the middle. It ended above the knee and she wore sandals with wore a elegant white jacket over a simple black dress that ended just below the knees. She wore open toe heels. Mikan wore a sleeveless yellow dress that ended just above the knees. It's skirt was puffy and lacy. She wore ballet shoes with the ribbons making a criss-cross pattern up her calves.

In short, they looked stunning. Hotaru looked at them and nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright, here is what's going to happen. All of us will stand on stage outside for the grand opening. Then, you are to go to your respective rooms where you will entertain the guests. I will be at the entrance collecting money, and Bear as well as my robots will guide the guests to wherever they need to go. Understood?"

The girls nodded.

"Good. Now listen closely," Hotaru said as she gestured for them to come closer. Everyone leaned forward. "The most important thing today...is to make me rich."

The girls nodded nervously. They were determined to work hard. After all, if Hotaru wasn't rich by the end of the day, none of them might live to see tomorrow.

**…**

Outside the host club building, the air was buzzing with excitement. At exactly four o' clock, eighty nine percent of the male population was in the courtyard, waiting in anticipation for the grand opening. Then, the six girls were spotted climbing up onto the stage and the boys went crazy. One boy tried to climb onto the stage. Hotaru immediately shot him with her Baka Gun.

Hotaru took her megaphone out from nowhere and said, "Those who attempt to come near will have an early death as well as a fine of two million rabbits."

The boys sighed in disappointment.

"Anyway, I would like to welcome all of you to Alice Academy's first host club. As most of you should have figured out by now, I was the one who founded it."

The crowd hesitated for a second before breaking into a loud applause.

Hotaru nodded and continued. "Firstly, I would like to state a few rules. Anyone who violates these rules shall receive a fine of thirty thousand rabbits and an early death."

The boys gulped nervously.

"Rule number one: All guests are to pay their money to me at the entrance before entering the building. After you have paid, you will receive a pass that will prevent me from fining you. Anyone caught without a pass will die on the spot."

The boys began shaking in their boots.

"Rule number two: No guests are allowed to wander into rooms with a 'no entry' sign. Do that and you will be banned from coming here again, and fined."

The boys turned pale.

"Rule number three: Anyone who sexually harasses the hosts or makes them uncomfortable will be fined a billion rabbits, get tortured, then die an early death."

Some of the boys began to cry. One of them screamed in fright and ran away.

Hotaru regarded the crowd calmly. "Now, I shall introduce the hosts."

The boys faces lighted up and they began to cheer.

"First, Nonoko Ogosawara. Junior division, first year."

Nonoko stepped forward and waved shyly."Hi."

"Cute!" The boys cheered.

"Anna Umenomiya. Junior division, first year."

Anna stepped forward and smiled shyly. "Hello."

"She's cute too!" The boys yelled.

"Misaki Harada. Junior division, third year."

Misaki walked to the front and grinned, waving. "Hi there!"

"Misaki, we love you!" screamed the boys.

"Sumire Shouda. Junior division, first year."

Sumire strutted forward and winked. "Hey everyone."

"Sexy!" shouted the boys.

"Mikan Sakura. Junior division, first year.

"Mikan ran to the edge of the stage smiling. " Lets have fun today, kay?"

"Of course Mikan-sama!" the boys replied, screaming.

"And I am Hotaru Imai. But I'm not a host." Hotaru said in a monotone voice, stepping forward.

"Awww." the boys whined, disappointed.

Hotaru waited for the crowd to quiet down. She looked at her watch.

"It is now 4.30 in the afternoon," she spoke. "I declare Alice Academy's first host club, open."

**...**

**Thanks for reading this far. Please look forward to the next chapter! :)**

**And please review and give some suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Host Club at Alice Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**...**

Hotaru had just declared the official opening of the host club. She took out a remote control from her pocket and pressed a button. Fireworks lighted up the sky, and the boys cheered loudly.

Hotaru spoke into her megaphone. "In five minutes, the doors to the host club will open, and you may line up at the front desk where I will attend to you."

Then she and the hosts bowed and went off stage.

The crowd went wild, scramming to get to the front door first. Well, almost all of the crowd. In a corner stood Natsume, Luca, Mindreader, Fox-eye.

Natsume stared at the crowd, wondering why he was amongst those idiots.

"What the hell am I doing here, Luca?" he asked, turning to his best friend.

"Um, we came to see how Sakura is doing." Luca replied.

Natsume scowled. "Why the hell do we have to check on that idiot."

Luca just smiled and shrugged.

"Look, its Luca-pyon. I thought you might be here."

Luca turned around, and was surprised to see Tsubasa and Tono walking towards them.

"Oh great. If it isn't shadow freak and the old geezer." Natsume mumbled.

"What do you mean old geezer you brat?" Tono said, frowning.

"Whatever."

Tsubasa was grinning and rubbing Luca's head. "Hey Luca-pyon. Came here just to see Mikan , huh?"

Luca blushed. "S-stop it. You-you shadow."

"Haha, Luca-pyon is blushing." Mindreader said.

"Shut up! Don't call me Luca-pyon!"

Mindreader and Fox-eye grinned at each other. They began to chant, "Luca-pyon, Luca-pyon-"

"Shut up!" Luca hollered.

Then they heard a loud cheer. They turned and saw the doors of the host club open. Boys were fighting over who would be first in line. It was not a pretty sight.

"Geez, what a racket." Tono sighed, scratching his head.

"What are you doing here anyway, old geezer?" Natsume asked.

"Me and Tsubasa wanted to see how Mikan was doing," Tono replied. Then he grinned cheekily. "I was planning on visiting Misaki too. And maybe those other kids. Nonoko, Anna-"

Shut up already, perverted old geezer."

Tono scowled. "And what are you doing here? I never expected you to come here."

"Why should I tell you?" Natsume said, glaring at him.

Tono shook his head. He turned to the others. "Hey Tsubasa, kids! Let's get in line already!"

The boys joined the line. It was very long and it was moving quite slowly.

Tsubasa sighed. "Its so long. Gonna be an hour or so before we get in."

"Wow, look at this Misaki-sensei. The girls are doing quite well."

The boys turned towards the voice. It was Narumi and Misaki-sensei.

Natsume groaned.

"Why hello, Natsume-kun, Luca-kun. Are you here to see Mikan-chan too?" Narumi asked, but they didn't respond. Narumi wasn't really affected by the lack of response.

"Narumi, are you sure we should be here? The students are staring at us." Misaki said, looking around nervously.

Narumi laughed. "Relax, Misaki-sensei. What could possibly go wrong?"

Misaki sighed. "I think I'm getting a headache."

Narumi patted his back. Hard. "Now, now. Where's the fun in being all mopey?"

Misaki groaned.

Narumi turned to face the boys. "Hey, did you see Mikan-chan on stage earlier? She was so cute, wasn't she?"

Luca blushed. Tsubasa and Tono smiled at him, patting his back. "She was definitely cuter than curly." Mindreader and Fox-eye said. Natsume just glared at Narumi.

"Next please."

The boys turned towards the sound of the voice. It was Hotaru, at the front desk. Somehow, the line had shortened, without them realizing it. No one said anything at first.

Hotaru glared at them and said in an icy tone, "If you're not here to see our hosts, don't waste my time. I have customers to collect money from."

Tsubasa laughed nervously. "Sorry, Hotaru- I mean, Hotaru-sama, um, Me and Tono are here to see Misaki."

Hotaru typed something into her computer. "That will be five hundred rabbits each."

Tsubasa and Tono paid the money and took their passes.

"Please proceed to the Lily room. My robots will assist you."

A robot appeared before them and motioned for the two boys to follow them.

When they were gone, Narumi leaned forward and asked, "Hotaru-chan, what is the Lily room?"

Without looking up from the computer screen, Hotaru replied, "Each of our hosts has a respective room where they will entertain the guests. Nonoko and Anna are together in the Daisy room, Misaki-senpai is in the Lily room, Sumire is in the Rose room, and Mikan is in the Sakura room."

"I see, the flowers correspond to their character," Narumi said, nodding."Alright, I want to see Mikan-chan, and Misaki-sensei here will see Anna and Nonoko-chan."

Misaki raised his eyebrows. "Hey, Narumi, don't just-"

"Misaki-sensei, you should go support your students. You are in charge of their ability type class, right? I'm sure, they'd be happy to see you." Narumi said, taking out his wallet.

"But-"

"No buts, Misaki-sensei. Hotaru-chan, Misaki-sensei will be seeing Anna and Nonoko-chan. I'll pay for him."

Hotaru took the money from Narumi and handed him two passes. "Bear will show you to the rooms."Hotaru said.

"Bear?" Narumi asked, nervously.

The aforementioned bear appeared before them.

Narumi gulped."You know what, Hotaru-chan? I think we can find our way by ourselves. Let's go, Misaki-sensei."

Narumi dragged poor Misaki-sensei away.

"Remember rule number two sensei. Don't go into rooms you're not supposed to go into, or else I'll fine you."Hotaru called.

The ice queen turned her attention back to the four boys.

Mindreader raised his hand. "Hotaru-chan, me and Fox-eye want to see curly."

Hotaru nodded and took the money, handing them each a pass. "Don't tease her too much. It might affect her performance. Then I won't be rich."

"Alright Hotaru-chan. Let's go annoy curly!" said mindreader as a robot lead them away.

Hotaru stared at the last two boys expectantly.

Luca cleared his throat. "Um, we're here to see Sakura."

Hotaru stared at them for awhile more, then smirked."Alright, pay up."

The two boys did and took their passes from her. As a robot led them away, Hotaru called to Natsume. "Hyuuga, remember rule number three."

"Hn."

Luca blushed slightly and quickly followed the robot to the Sakura room

.**…**

**I feel so happy to have gotten this far. I hope you enjoyed the story!:)**

**Oh, and I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story so far! Your reviews really motivated me to do my best! I hope you will continue to support me. :)**

**Please review, suggestions are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Host Club at Alice Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**...**

Hotaru was eating crab. Yes, she was sitting on a chair in her private office eating crab. And what were the hosts doing? They were still busy entertaining customers. And so while the five hosts were running around, Hotaru sat there eating crab. Some might say this was rather unfair. But Hotaru had simply gotten bored and left her duties to a robot. And she wasn't regretting her decision.

As she finished the crab and reached for the peaches, Hotaru decided to see how the hosts were doing. She decided to check on Misaki first. She typed something into her computer, and chose the camera footage from the Lily room.

**…**

In the Lily room.

Misaki was sitting across a boy, glaring at him. They each held a few cards in their hands. Misaki bit her lip and in one swift motion, she slapped down one of her cards on the table and shouted, "I win!".

The boy threw his cards up in the air. "No one can beat you Misaki-chan."

The boys gathered around them chorused, "Nobody can beat Misaki-chan! As expected of Misaki-chan!"

Misaki grinned and shouted. "If anyone thinks they can beat me, come forward and try!"

The boys whistled and clapped. Then two people entered the room.

"Yo Misaki! Can we play?"

Misaki turned to the door. Tsubasa and Tono were standing there, grinning.

"Hey, you two. I thought you wouldn't come." Misaki said, smiling.

Tono appeared behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course we came to play Misaki-chan. You're looking a great as ever."

"Whatever, Tono. Get your hands off me." Misaki said, brushing him off.

"Hey, Misaki! Let's play. You against me." called Tsubasa.

Misaki grinned. "You're on Tsubasa, I'll take you down."

The boys clapped and cheered.

Misaki and Tsubasa sat down, facing each other. Tsubasa stared at the deck of cards Misaki was shuffling.

"Hm," he muttered. "I've never been good at this game. I've kind of forgotten how to play it."

"It'll come back to you once we start. Let's begin."

And so, they played. It seemed like neither one of them was going to back down. Tsubasa looked at his cards, a little confused.

"Hm, I choose, this one!" he said, picking a card from his stack and slamming it onto the table.

Everyone stared at the cards in disbelief. Tsubasa had just won the game.

"What the hell? Tsubasa, you won." Misaki said, not really believing it.

"Huh? I did? Yes! I won!" Tsubasa yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Tono patted him on the back. "Good job, Tsubasa. But I thought you forgot how to play."

"I did forget. That's why I was just putting cards down at random." Tsubasa smiled cheerfully.

There was silence.

"Tsu-ba-sa!" Misaki hollered.

"Eek! What did I do?" Tsubasa squeaked.

The boys tried to hold Misaki back.

"Don't Misaki-chan! You might mess up your hair!" one said.

"Don't waste your time on that Tsubasa Andou! Play with us more!" another said.

"Misaki-chan, attack me instead!" shouted one masochist.

But Misaki couldn't hear them. She was only focused on one thing. Kill Tsubasa.

She threw a chair, then flipped a table and lunged at Tsubasa.

Poor Tsubasa just stood there shaking in fear, as the devil known as Misaki crashed down onto him. Misaki fell on top of Tsubasa and they landed on the ground in one heap.

"M-Misaki, you-" Tsubasa stuttered.

Misaki blushed. "Tsubasa?"

"Um, Misaki? Can you get off me? You're heavy." Tsubasa said.

"Huh?"

The two stared at each other. Misaki snapped.

"How dare you say I'm heavy, you idiot!" she screamed.

She got off Tsubasa and split herself into four clones, each Misaki started attacking Tsubasa, kicking, punching and pulling his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tsubasa cried.

"Hmph." the clones disappeared and Misaki stalked off in the other direction. "Don't come near me. I hate you."

The boys quickly hurried after her. Tsubasa groaned.

**...**

Hotaru watched the drama unfold from the comfort of her office. She stared at Tsubasa through the screen and picked up her calculator.

"Hm, I need to charge him for that broken chair, table, and for affecting Misaki-senpai's performance." Hotaru muttered to herself as she punched numbers into the calculator. "Two thousand rabbits."

She signaled for a robot and gave it a slip of paper. "Here, give this to Tsubasa Andou when he leaves and tell him to pay the amount written on it."

After the robot left, Hotaru turned back to the computer. She thought for a second before choosing the camera footage from the Daisy room.

**…**

The Daisy room.

Nonoko and Anna were weeping into their handkerchiefs. The boys were crowded around them, trying to comfort them.

Nonoko blew her nose. "So you see, I don't think Misaki-sensei really likes us."

Anna began to hiccup. "He-hic! Is such a great sensei-hic! But he never payed much attention to us. Hic!"

"I think its because we're not very good slices. He always liked Hotaru-chan more! And she's a much better alice!" Nonoko said, voice trembling.

Both girls began sobbing quite loudly. The boys hovered around, not knowing what to do. Inside her office, Hotaru sighed. She made a mental note to speak to the two girls later. They seemed to have forgotten their duties as hosts.

Back in the Daisy room, the door opened and in stepped a miserable looking Misaki-sensei. Nonoko and Anna gasped. They ran up to him, eyes shining with delight.

"M-Misaki-sensei… You came to see us?" Anna asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Misaki-sensei looked confused. "Um, I-"

Nonoko wiped away her tears. "It really is you!"

The two girls each took one of Misaki-sensei's hands and led him to the couch.

Anna picked up a piece of cake and said, "Here, sensei. I-I made it myself."

Misaki-sensei stared at the wriggling thing Anna had offered him. He looked at Anna's hopeful face and sighed. He took the plate from her and muttered a small thanks.

Anna giggled in delight and turned to the boys surrounding her. "You guys can have some too, if you don't mind."

The boys, elated that she was finally paying attention to them, immediately accepted some cake and gobbled it down.

Their faces looked a little green.

"T-that was really interesting." one said.

"Yeah! I've never tasted anything like it!" said another, giving an encouraging smile.

Anna beamed and began to chat with them.

Nonoko poured some tea into a teacup and dripped a few drops of something from a small vial. She offered it to Misaki-sensei shyly. "This is some tea mixed with a potion I made. It makes the consumer feel more happy and energetic."

Misaki-sensei accepted the tea with a nod. He took a small sip.

"H-how is it?" Nonoko asked, feeling a little nervous.

Misaki-sensei didn't say anything at first. Then he grinned. Nonoko saw this and squealed with joy. Misaki-sensei had liked it! He even grinned! Wait, grin? Nonoko turned to look at Misaki-sensei. He was smiling from ear to ear as he drank finish the tea. Then he set the teacup down and jumped out of his seat.

"Um, sensei? Is something wrong?" Nonoko asked cautiously.

Misaki-sensei turned to her and said, "I'm perfectly fine! Wow, I feel so energized, I just want to do some gardening right now!"

"Oh no, don't tell me I-" Nonoko muttered, examining the vial she used earlier.

Anna noticed the commotion and quickly ran over to them. "What happened?"

Nonoko had tears in her eyes. "I-I put too much happiness extract in my potion! Now Misaki-sensei is too happy!"

"Ehhhhhh?" Anna cried.

They turned and saw Misaki-sensei leaving the room, muttering something about the differences between dancing carrots and talking pumpkins.

**...**

Hotaru stared at the computer screen. Not sure what to think about the events that just took place in the Daisy room. She decided to take care of it later. Hotaru took a big bite from the crab roe she was eating. In stressful times like this, it was a very comforting food. She looked at the computer again. She was almost afraid of what she would see next in the Rose room. Oh well, she thought. Better call for more crab then.

**...**

In the Rose room.

Sumire was doing her best as a host. Trying to be nice to all the boys. It was hard though, none of them were as wonderful as Natsume and Luca.

She glanced towards the door, wondering when her dear Natsume-kun and Luca-kun would come. She sighed dramatically, and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. Oh, Natsume-kun, Luca-kun, she thought, how I miss you. I've been waiting to entertain you both all day, sadly neither of you have come yet. Oh, my wonderful Natsume-kun, Luca-kun, why is fate so cruel to us? How I wish-

Just then the door opened. Sumire's heart did a little tap dance, surely it was Natsume and Luca this time? She turned to the door, and leaped into the air, launching herself at, who she thought would be her two princes. Sadly, it wasn't. It was Mindreader and Fox-eye. Sumire stopped in mid-air and fell onto the floor. Right at the two boys's feet. As she struggled to get up, she heard a giggle, then a laugh. Two of them.

Growling, she jumped back onto her feet and yelled, "What the hell are you two idiots doing here?"

Mindreader and Fox-eye covered their ears. "Curly is such a scary monster. She's so mean."

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you both!" Sumire shouted as she activated her alice. Cat ears and whiskers appeared on her head and face. She charged at Mindreader and Fox-eye on all fours.

**...**

Hotaru decided she didn't want to watch anymore of the commotion going on in the Rose room. The computer screen went blank and Hotaru munched on some cake, trying to decide how much to charge Mindreader and Fox-eye for making Sumire look bad in front of the guests.

Then she remembered that there was still Mikan left, and she smirked. Now this might be worth looking at, she thought.

**...**

In the Sakura room.

Mikan was playing a game of checkers with Narumi-sensei. She studied the board carefully and moved a piece.

"I win!" she shouted, a huge smile on her face.

All the boys cheered. "You're so cute Mikan-san!"

Narumi sighed in defeat. "You're good at this Mikan-chan."

Mikan giggled. The door opened.

"That's probably the only thing you're good at."

Mikan turned her head and saw Natsume and Luca walking in.

She glared at Natsume. "What are you doing here you perverted moron?"

Natsume shrugged. "I just came to accompany Luca."

Mikan scowled. "Well, you didn't have to insult me the minute you came in!"

"Calm down, Sakura. Natsume didn't mean it." Luca said, trying to calm the girl down.

Mikan looked at Luca and smiled. "Hi, Luca-pyon! Thanks for coming."

Luca blushed. "N-No problem."

Natsume watched this exchange between the two of them and looked away.

Mikan beamed. She linked arms with Luca. "Let's go sit down."

Then she remembered Natsume was there too and grabbed his hand. She dragged a blushing Luca and an annoyed Natsume to sit beside her on the couch.

"Why how nice of you to join us, Natsume-kun, Luca-kun." said Narumi-sensei cheerfully.

"I really didn't think they would come, sensei," Mikan said, munching on a cupcake. "Especially Natsume."

Natsume glared at her. She decided to ignore him. She offered Luca some cake and tea, who accepted it graciously. Then she turned to Natsume.

"Natsume, do you want some cake and tea?" she asked, though she knew his reply was going to be-

"No."

Just as she predicted. Mikan smirked, proud of how well she knew Natsume.

The three sat in silence for awhile. Unable to bear the uncomfortable silence, Mikan got up and went to talk to the other guests.

Natsume and Luca watched her carefully. Some of the boys were nice to her, but there were several perverts amongst them. One tried to put his arm around Mikan's waist. That arm was soon burning with fire and the boy cried out in alarm, running out of the room. Another tried to flip her skirt, he was soon dashing out, hair caught on fire. Slowly, the number of guests in the room decreased, having run out of the room, some part of their body burning with fire. Soon, only Narumi-sensei, Natsume and Luca were left.

Mikan looked around, for some reason, the guests had started running off in a hurry. How strange, she thought. She skipped over to where the last three guests sat. She sat down in between Natsume and Luca and sighed. She was quite tired.

Narumi-sensei looked at his watch and smiled at Mikan. "Well, I think it's time for me to leave."

He rose from his seat and patted Mikan's head. "See you later, Mikan-chan. You too, Natsume-kun, Luca-kun."

"Bye, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan called, bouncing in her seat.

Narumi waved and left the room.

Natsume was glowering at Mikan. She noticed this and raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Natsume?" she asked.

"Shut up you ugly idiot." Natsume muttered. He was still pissed at the number of perverted guests she had.

Mikan pouted. "And you are a sneaky sulky fox monkey."

Mikan turned to Luca. "Luca-pyon, am I really as ugly as Natsume says?"

Luca began sweating. "Um, no, I mean- Um…"

"Luca-pyon?"

Luca sweated some more. She was a bit too close to him. He blushed and stood up.

"Um, I-I need to go to the toilet." He said, hurrying out the door.

Natsume and Mikan were left sitting on the couch, alone, in silence.

Mikan tried to break the ice. "Hey, nice weather we have today, huh?"

Natsume stared at her as if she was an idiot. Mikan bit her lip and stood up. "I-I'll go get some water."

She hurried to a table on the other side of the room and poured herself some water. She gulped it down quickly. Then she filled another cup for Natsume. She picked up the cup and went back to Natsume, thinking about what she would do after all this was over. Maybe she could go to central town and buy some howalons to share with her friends. She giggled at the thought. While she was lost in her thoughts, she tripped and fell. She shrieked and dropped the cup of water, spilling it all over Natsume.

Oh no. He's gonna kill me. She thought. Wait, why was he so close? Then she screamed. She had fallen on top of Natsume. Oh dear. She looked up to meet his eyes. He didn't look very happy. Quite the opposite in fact, he was furious.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume." she tried to get off him, but found she couldn't. His arm was around her waist.

Mikan struggled to get out of his arms. His hold on her tightened. What was his stinking problem? She wondered. Then, she made the mistake of looking up. Natsume leaned down and his lips met with hers. Mikan was shocked. She couldn't move. Natsume deepened the kiss, holding her as close to him as possible. He nibbled on her bottom lip. Not too gently either. That was when Mikan decided she had enough. She pushed Natsume away with all her might and stood up, red-faced and panting. Natsume just glared.

"What do you think you're doing you pervert!" she shouted. Loudly.

Natsume gazed at her cooly and replied, "You're still a horrible kisser."

Mikan blushed some more. "You, you-"

Natsume stood up and walked to the door. His hand rested on the doorknob. Then he turned back and said, "That's what could happen to you if you're not careful around strangers. Moron." Then he left.

Mikan slumped to the floor, looking dazed.

**...**

Hotaru finished the last bit of shrimp. She smirked at what she just saw in the Sakura room. Then she frowned. Hyuuga had violated rule number three. She thought hard about what to do. Oh well, I'll just fine him. A very hefty sum of money. She wiped her chin with a napkin and looked at the clock. Time for dinner.

**...**

**This was such a long chapter. Yawn~ I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and tell me whether you like it so far. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Host Club at Alice Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**...**

Hotaru was sitting in a comfy chair eating dessert. The hosts were sitting on a couch across her, eyeing her nervously. They weren't quite sure what she thought about their performance that day. After the guests had left, they went out for dinner but Hotaru kept quiet. They were anxious to know whether Hotaru was going to kill them or congratulate them on a job well done. Each of them knew they had messed up somehow, when they acted inappropriately in front of the guests.

Hotaru put her unfinished dessert down on the coffee table. She picked up her Baka Gun. The girls winced and prepared themselves to be hit. Instead, Hotaru took out a cleaning cloth and polished the deadly weapon. They sighed in relief.

Hotaru looked at them and spoke. "I was watching all of you through the surveillance cameras I had installed in the rooms."

The girls gulped.

"And, I would now like to highlight the various mistakes you made today." Hotaru picked up a remote control and pressed a button. A small part of the floor opened and a sleek looking television rose from the hole.

"That's so cool, Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, pointing at the television.

Hotaru ignored her and continued. "We will first start with Misaki-senpai."

She pressed another button and the screen lighted up. A picture of Misaki entertaining the guests appeared.

"Now, Misaki-senpai had done quite well. The guests enjoyed your company and in the feedback forms I gave the them, one said, 'Misaki-chan was beautiful. A beautiful demon from hell.' . And there was another who said, 'I will always love Misaki-chan, but I don't want a monster for a wife.'

Misaki looked flattered and ashamed at the same time. A different picture of Misaki appeared, it showed her on a rampage, throwing chairs and flipping tables. The other hosts patted on her on the back and shook their heads.

"Well, it was all Tsubasa's fault! If he wasn't so dumb, this wouldn't have happened!" Misaki shouted, stamping her foot.

Mikan tried to calm her down. "Calm down Misaki-senpai! Don't break anything!"

Misaki froze and took a deep breath. She sighed. "Sorry, almost lost it there."

Mikan smiled. "Don't worry! I get angry like that all the time!"

"That's really nothing to be proud of, Sakura." Sumire, said, shaking her head.

"Well, you get angry all the time too! Stupid curly!"

"Hey, don't call me curly you idiot!" Sumire snapped, rising to her feet.

"What did you just call me?"

Sumire planted her hands on her hips. "Hah! An idiot! You are the biggest idiot of all idiots!"

Mikan stared at Sumire, shocked. She screamed. Very loudly.

Back at the dorms:

Mikan's scream echoed through the corridors, everyone in the building winced. Luca was in Natsume's room, staring out the window. The scream hit him like a punch in the face, he grimaced, stumbled backwards and fell at Natsume's feet.

Luca turned to face Natsume. "I guess that was Sakura. She sounds really mad."

Natsume stared out of the window, watching the frightened birds flee the Northern Forest.

"Hn."

Back at the host club:

**Baka! Baka!**

Hotaru hit Mikan and Sumire with her Baka Gun, and they were both sent flying and slammed into the wall. Misaki sighed. Nonoko and Anna were trembling in fright.

Hoatru glared at Mikan and Sumire. "How about this? Both of you are idiots and we shall now go back to what I was saying before."

Sumire bit her lip and crawled back to her seat. Mikan pouted and remained sitting against the wall, sulking.

Hotaru faced the television. "Now then, let us take a look at Nonoko and Anna's performance."

Anna and Nonoko fidgeted in their seats. A picture of them sobbing into handkerchiefs while surrounded by boys appeared on the screen."

"As you can see, these two were crying. Not because the guests bullied them, but because they got a little emotional while telling the guests a story."

Mikan had went back to her seat. "A story about what?"

Hotaru eyed the two girls in question. "They were telling the guests about how Misaki-sensei didn't seem to like them very much. They went on about their troubles and completely ignored the guests."

Nonoko and Anna bowed their head in shame.

"We're sorry, Hotaru-chan. Really." Anna said, sniffling a little.

"Yeah, we were just so upset that Misaki-sensei didn't come." Nonoko added, rubbing her eyes.

Hotaru shook her head. "It's not like I didn't expect that to happen."

Nonoko and Anna watched her closely, wondering if they were forgiven.

"But its alright," Hotaru continued. "You both did a better job than I expected, I earned more money than estimated from the guests you entertained."

The two girls beamed with delight. Another pictured appeared. It showed Misaki-sensei grinning from ear to ear. Nonoko and Anna began to weep.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Misaki asked.

"As you can see, he's grinning. Something he isn't known for. Apparently he became too happy from the potion Nonoko put in his tea, and now he looks stupid. But its not really a big deal." Hotaru replied.

Looking at Nonoko, she said, "You have to be careful with what you give the guests. If we harm them, the host club might be ordered to disband. Next time you make something for them, let me inspect them first."

She turned to Anna. "You too. Some of the guests you entertained were spotted throwing up behind the trees. I know you didn't do it on purpose, but next time let me know when you want to make something for the guests.

Anna and Nonoko nodded. "Yes Hotaru-chan, we're really sorry."

Hotaru nodded and pressed a button on her remote control. An image of Sumire attending to the guests popped up on screen. You could practically see the hearts in their eyes.

"Sumire did really well. The guests absolutely loved you. Although some of them mentioned in the feedback forms that you sometimes went into a daze." Hotaru said,facing Sumire.

Sumire sniffed. "I was just thinking about Natsume-kun and Luca-kun once in awhile. It was such a shame that they didn't come to see me. They must have been busy."

Mikan snorted and started to sulk again. A different picture appeared, it showed Sumire going wild, chasing Mindreader and Fox-eye, alice activated and everything. Sumire cringed.

"Now, Sumire here loses it and starts attacking the guests. You broke a few things too, a few chairs, a table, some-"

"Alright, I get it," Sumire interrupted. "But you can't blame me, those two idiots provoked me! They were practically asking me to kill them!"

Hotaru nodded. "I agree, I even warned them not to make you angry. I even fined them for the damages made. But next time, take a deep breath and count to ten."

Sumire snorted. "As if that will work."

"I completely agree with you," Hotaru said. "Just testing whether you really were an idiot like Mikan."

"Hey!" Mikan and Sumire yelled.

"Moving on." Hotaru said, ignoring the glares she was getting. A picture of Mikan appeared, she was entertaining the guests, and they seemed to be fighting for her attention.

"Now, Mikan did several times better than I expected. She was really popular with the guests."

Mikan smirked proudly.

"Of course, I meant that she did well for some one as idiotic as herself. I honestly don't know what the guests saw in her. Aside from Mikan's good looks, she is incredibly dumb.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried. Sumire just laughed.

A picture of guests trying to flip her skirt and act perverted towards her appeared.

Hotaru continued. "In fact, she was so dumb, she did not notice what some of the guests were doing to her. I already banned them from coming again, but you need to look out for yourself Mikan, you can't keep relying on Hyuuga."

Mikan frowned. "What does Natsume have too do with this?"

A picture of the guests hair, on fire appeared.

"In case you don't know, Hyuuga was the one who got rid of the perverts for you. That's why they all left." Hotaru explained in a bored tone.

Sumire was shocked. "What? You mean Natsume-kun went to see her? How can that be?"

"Yeah, both he and Luca-pyon came to see me. I was really surprised." Mikan said.

Sumire began to sob.

"This wasn't really a big deal. What I want to talk to you about was this." A picture of Mikan and Natsume kissing appeared.

Sumire screamed. Nonoko and Anna gasped. Misaki patted a blushing Mikan on the back.

Sumire stood on her chair, shouting. "How could you harass him like that Sakura! My poor Natsume-kun must be so traumatized!"

Mikan leaped onto her own chair, shouting back, "I did not harass him curly! That perverted jerk took advantage of me when I fell on top of him!"

Sumire didn't listen. She activated her alice and lunged at Mikan, yelling, "Die!"

**Baka! Baka! **The two noisy girls were sent flying once again, crashing into the wall. How nostalgic.

Hotaru polished the Baka Gun. Anna and Nonoko screamed. Misaki wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.

Hotaru took a peach out of nowhere and began to eat, as she watched Mikan and Sumire crawl back their seats, moaning. She pointed at the kissing picture and said, "Since Hyuuga is not a stranger to you, I won't stop him from coming back, though I did fine him."

"Hotaru, please ban him from coming, what if he harasses me again?" Mikan whined.

Hotaru pressed a button on the remote control, and the television sank back into the hole in the floor. "Then don't be so dumb next time. This will be a good chance for you to become smarter. If that's even possible."

Nobody said anything, they were too tired. Hotaru was already walking out of the room. She turned to the hosts one last time.

From now on, you will all be very popular at school, so be careful. Don't forget that while you are in public, you are like a walking advertisement for the club. Do not act dumb. More guests equals more money. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, slowly rising to their feet.

Hotaru nodded. "Good. Last person to leave, turn of the lights. Or else I'll charge you for the electricity bill."

With that, Hotaru turned on her heel and left, still munching on her peach.

…

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update this time! I hoped you liked this chapter! :)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts about it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Host Club at Alice Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

…

Mikan sighed with bliss as she rolled around in bed. In her sleepy state, she vaguely recalled the events of the day. She remembered entertaining her guests at the host club, how they boys all fawned over her. She giggled with pride at this. She remembered seeing the other hosts in their beautiful dresses, and she sighed in content. She remembered the yummy food served at the host club…she began to drool. And she remembered Natsume kissing her…She sat up in bed abruptly and felt her face go red. She shook her head violently, trying to forget about Natsume. Then she lay down,yawning, and closed her eyes. She felt herself being dragged into the world where dreams showed her dancing with all her friends and howalons…and Hotaru's piercing violet eyes..wait. Hotaru? Eyes?

**Baka!**

Mikan was suddenly dragged out of her peaceful slumber and somehow found herself flying through the air, her face just mere centimeters from the ceiling. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but it was muffled by the lovely sound of her face smashing against the ceiling. As she dropped back to Earth, Mikan wondered if she was half bird..having flown into the sky so many times.

**Crash!**

Mikan landed in a heap on the wooden floor, groaning loudly. She heard the sound of several footsteps coming boards her and craned her neck to see the other hosts surrounding her. Their faces were filled with worry. Well, three of the faces were. The other two looked at her as if they had never seen a bigger idiot in their life. Mikan felt herself being hoisted to her feet. A blurry hand was being waved in her face. As she tried to figure out why there was a blurry hand in front of her, she heard some voices.

"Um, is she alright?" voice number one said.

"Let's see…she kinda looks as if she got a hundred blasts of the Baka gun, an hour of teasing and burning from Natsume, and a few thousand kicks by Bear. I don't think she's okay." voice number two replied.

"Isn't she already awake? If she is then can we go get some breakfast? I am seriously starving after having been so rudely awakened by somebody." whined voice number three.

"We could try giving her another blast of my gun. Or we could pour a few buckets of water on her." voice number four suggested.

"Oh! Let's use the water!" voice number three said eagerly.

"Um…guys? I think she's awake." voice number five said.

Mikan, having listened to the earlier conversation, was reasonably annoyed and she opened her eyes, ready to shout at anything and everything. The first thing her eyes landed on was Hotaru's Baka gun. It gleamed brightly even though it was quite dark. Mikan squeaked in fear, and began shaking the nearest thing violently. That thing happened to be Sumire.

"Hey! Quit shaking me, stupid!" Sumire shouted.

A scuffle ensued, and before you could blink, Mikan and Sumire were pulling at each other's hair, and Misaki, Nonoko, and Anna were trying to pull them apart.

Hotaru stood by looking at her watch, it read, 6.00a.m.

Hotaru looked at the other girls, arguing and punching each other. She calmly said, "For those who like to keep their heads on their necks, I suggest you stand straight and listen to me."

In an instant, a line of five girls stood before her. She nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, I believe you are all wondering why I have woken you all up so early this morning." Hotaru spoke, as she eyed them.

The girls nodded mutely.

Hotaru continued, "Well, I decided that now we are all famous in school and are most likely to be chased by boys for awhile, I was going to hand out a some equipment to lessen the chance of us being chased. It comes in the form of a helmet."

Hotaru showed them her helmet. It looked like an egg. She slid it over her head, and the girls took note of how it covered the entire face and looked like a giant ball over her head. They frowned at the helmet.

"Inside the helmet, I have equipped an air-conditioner, a screen where you can see everything you would see without the helmet, and a communicator.

The air-conditioner is self-explanatory, but the screen has a few functions. It can show you a map of the school, and the little blue dots indicate fans of ours, that way, we will know when to run. And the communicator is for us to communicate. Obviously."

The girls nodded slowly. Sure, the helmet sounded useful, but did it have to look like your head was in a cocoon? Before they could even consider voicing out this issue, Hotaru was already shoving their helmets into their hands. The girls stared at the device they held. They all looked the same, except that each helmet was tinted a different color so they had some difference. Otherwise, they all looked like a bunch of eggs.

"Put on your helmets." Hotaru ordered.

The girls complied, and slid the helmets over their heads. Soon, everyone looked like some shiny coloured, egg mutant. There was an awkward silence.

The red headed mutant raised her hand, "Um..I can't tell whose who."

Hotaru slid on her own helmet. It was the original version, and was simply white. She looked around at her fellow creepy friends. She pointed at the one with the peach colored head, "That's Mikan."

She turned to the sky blue one, "Nonoko."

"Anna." she gestured to the bubblegum pink one.

Hotaru looked at the lime green one. "That's Sumire."

She turned back to the red one. "And Misaki."

The girls nodded and removed the helmets. It was quite embarassing. Sumire decided to save them all from this humiliating problem.

"Imai," she began, "These helmets are really great and all, but must it…um, make us look like egg-headed mutants? I mean, Sakura is the only one who is and looks like one anyway."

"Hey!"

Hotaru raised her hand before another squabble could start. "What's wrong with it? I wear these all the time. Besides, only idiots would look like idiots in these. Like Mikan."

"You have a point there." Sumire said thoughtfully.

"Grr…are you both saying that I'm an egg-headed idiot?" Mikan shouted angrily.

"Yes." the two girls replied.

Mikan pouted. She tucked her helmet under one arm and went to find a nice dark corner to sulk in. She found a good spot and sat down, playing with her helmet. Suddenly, there was a bright flash coming from where Mikan sat. She screamed and clawed at the light, which was shining in her face.

"Um, Mikan?" Anna called.

"Honestly Sakura. What on earth are you doing?" Sumire asked, approaching the screeching girl.

Hotaru stared at Mikan for awhile. A look of realization appeared on her face. She crossed the room swiftly and grabbed Mikan's helmet, making sure the light didn't shine in her face. She reached into the helmet and fumbled around inside for awhile. The lights went out instantly. Everyone looked at her, confused. Hotaru showed them the front of the helmet.

"I forgot to tell you. In the event that you are unable to escape from the fans, you can activate the headlights on your helmet. The light is extremely bright and powerful, and anyone who looks at it directly will be blinded temporarily."

Everyone looked at Mikan, who was writhing on the floor, clutching her head and complaining. They eyed their helmets warily.

Hotaru saw their reluctance to keep the helmets. "Consider that feature a…tool of defense."

The girls took in Hotaru's words. They nodded in understanding and put on the helmets.

…

The girls quickly left Mikan's room afterwards and decided to have an early breakfast. This way, they would probably not be hounded by fans. As they had hoped, the cafeteria was empty, save for a few teachers and nerds who had no interest in the girls.

They got their food and went to find a seat. As they walked around looking for a suitable place, Mikan spotted Natsume and Ruka sitting at a table in the corner, eating their breakfast. She squeaked softly and ducked behind Hotaru. Hotaru immediately spotted her source of discomfort and an idea popped into her head. She turned to the girls.

"Let's sit over there," she pointed at the table Natsume and Ruka were at. "I want to get more pictures of them to sell."

The girls stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. Except for Sumire. She eagerly nodded in approval and skipped towards the two boys. The others followed suit. Mikan was not as excited about this idea though. After a lot of dragging, Hotaru managed to pull Mikan to the table. The two boys eyed the girls questioningly. Hotaru cleared her throat.

"Ruka, would you mind if we joined you for breakfast?" she asked, her eyes cold and threatening.

Ruka shivered as a chill went up his spine. "Um…no, we don't mind. Right Natsume?"

Natsume stared at him. He turned to the girls and his eyes landed on Mikan, who seemed to be trying to make herself invisible. He turned back to his food and grunted.

Ruka nodded at the girls. Hotaru looked at Misaki and caught her gaze. They seemed to be conversing telepathically. Misaki furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. She placed her food in the middle of the table and sat there. Then she smiled at Nonoko and Anna and gestured for them to sit in front of her. They did, sitting side by side. Then, Hotaru quickly shoved Mikan between Misaki and Natsume. She then sat herself comfortably across from Mikan, between Anna and a nervous looking Ruka. A disappointed Sumire took her seat at the end of the table beside Misaki.

Hotaru looked around, satisfied. She nodded at Misaki in approval and began to eat. Everyone carried on with their breakfast, chatting amiably amongst themselves. Except for the four at on end of the table. An awkward silence hung in the air. Luca attempted to start a conversation, but Natsume was not a talker, Mikan just squirmed in her seat, and Hotaru did not like to do anything but eat during a meal. Eventually he gave up and just picked at his food.

Ten minutes later, Hotaru had finished her meal and was about to start on dessert when she noticed Mikan still squirming in her seat. She picked up her napkin and dabbed at her lips, thinking. She came up with a little plan just before she finished wiping her mouth. She picked up her glass and drank from it. Then she took out a bundle of pictures from her pocket and placed them on the table in front of her.

"Mikan." Hotaru called.

Mikan looked up, she looked at the pictures placed before her. She looked at Hotaru blankly.

Hotaru pushed the bundle towards her, explaining."These are the pictures that were taken at the host club. Since you are so free Mikan, help me arrange these pictures into two stacks. One stack should have the pictures that are good. The other should contain the ones that I should burn. Make sure you arrange them correctly. Or else."

Mikan stared at the bundle of pictures. There seemed to be at least a thousand pictures in it. She sighed heavily, pushing her untouched food aside. She began organizing the pictures into two piles. As she arranged them, she studied the pictures carefully. There were pictures of Hotaru collecting money from the guests, and shots of the hosts entertaining and damaging things. She made sure to put the latter in the unwanted pile. As she sorted out the pictures, three pairs of eyes watched her.

Hotaru was staring at her, waiting for the moment that she had planned for. Ruka, knowing fully well that Hotaru had something up her sleeve, watched for something to happen. Natsume simply watched her out of boredom and curiosity.

Mikan carried on, studiously working on her task, unaware of the eyes watching her. Her eyes were full of concentration and she was biting her lip. As she dropped a picture into the wanted pile, her eyes focused on the next one and she froze. Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. Hotaru smirked and waited. Three, two, one…

**"**Hotaru!" Mikan cried out, rising to her feet.

Everyone at the table stared at her. Hotaru waved a hand at the other four girls and they resumed their conversation. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" she asked calmly.

Mikan held up the picture that had offended her so much and waved it in Hotaru's face.

"Why the heck is there a picture of this Hotaru?" Mikan shouted, earning a smack on the head.

"You're going to wake up the entire academy, stupid. And I don't see what's wrong with the picture. It's just a photo of you and Natsume kissing." Hotaru replied, sipping her drink.

Natsume stiffened in his seat. He turned to look at the picture in Mikan's hand. From his angle, he could vaguely make out he and Mikan's bodies, and they were definitely kissing. He looked at Ruka, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. Natsume groaned inwardly. He would have to resolve this matter somehow. He did not want Ruka to feel jealous. He turned to Mikan, who was still shouting at Hotaru.

"Big deal. So it's a picture of this idiot forcing herself on me. Could we just chuck the picture into the unwanted pile so the moron stops screaming? My ears are going to bleed." He said, in a bored tone.

Mikan turned to Natsume, her face red with anger and shame. "You jerk! You're the one who kissed me. I did not force myself on you. I never did and I never will!"

Mikan stopped for a moment, calming herself. She sank back into her seat and continued, "But, I do agree that this goes into the unwanted pile. And that is exactly where it belongs."

She placed the picture in the unwanted pile and grinned in satisfaction. She suddenly felt hungry and quickly gobbled down her meal, which was now cold.

Natsume eyed her and said, "Pig."

Mikan coughed, choking on her food. She grabbed her glass and gulped down her milk. She shot a glare at Natsume.

"Jerk."

And the two of them continued this throughout the rest of breakfast, hitting one another with insults. Ruka watched on, unsure of what to do. Beside him, Hotaru wore a look of satisfaction on her face. Then, when Mikan wasn't looking, she reached out and picked up the first picture from the unwanted pile, and slipped it between the others in the wanted pile. You never know, it could become great blackmail material.

…

**It's been so long since I updated this story. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I may take awhile to update the others, but please be patient! And thanks to all those who have read and liked this story, i really appreciate it!^^**

**Make sure you tell me what you like or don't like about this story, suggestions are welcome.**

**And for those of you who don't know, Hotaru actually does have such a helmet. She wore it during the time she slept with Ruka and Yoichi, and just before Hayate smashed it in the Hana-Hime den.**


End file.
